FWA Trial By Fire
Trial By Fire is an annual Pay-Per View, held every October by the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance. It is known for being one of the most brutal events in the FWA calendar, as well as for being the birthplace of the Trial By Fire Match. 2006 Trial By Fire 2006, took place on October 4th, 2006. It was the first ever time this event had been held and featured the long awaited FWA World Heavyweight Championship match between Ryan Hall and Sean Kelleher in a Trial By Fire *match. Card Undercard Matches (Aired on FWA's developmental show Smash. *Shawn Jeremy defeated Kage. *"Diamond" Jack Severino defeated JD Andrews. *Marcus Sikvayugak & The Deadly Alliance defeated Darrell Miller, Danny McSexy and Chris Fozzy. *Matt Pritch defeated Jermayne Myles. *Pol Nikulin defeated Gamble and Tony Gambler, in a Triple Threat Match. Main-Card Matches *AJ Hart defeated Gjam. *Jenny Ignito defeated Anyanka in a Bra & Panties Match. *The Royal Guards defeated Intense Rush, The Bradley Brothers and St. Anger in a Four-Corners Tag-Team Match. *Maximillion defeated Alexx *''FWA Tag-Team Championship Match.'' - Empire X defeated Justin Fury & Thrash, and The Jobbers to retain their titles in a Triple Threat Tornado Tag match. *''FWA High-Fly Championship Match'' - Dmac defeated Hydro to become the new FWA High-Fly Champion. *''FWA Television Championship Match'' - Juvenile defeated Ewan Edwards and Gourika Giannopopoulis in a Triple-Threat match to become the new FWA Television Champion. *''FWA North American Championship Match'' - Nate Richardson defeated Mike Curtis to retain the title. *Jillian De Silva defeated Kenneth LeBlanc in an Ultimate Submission match. *G-Rich defeated Hardware and Nick Arsen in a Triple Threat match. *''FWA World Heavyweight Championship Match'' - Sean Kelleher defeated Ryan Hall to retain his title in a Trial By Fire Match. 2007 Trial By Fire 2007 took place on October 14th 2007, from the Verizon Center in Washington D.C. It was main evented by the first ever Four Way Trial By Fire match for the FWA World Championship. It featured the first round of a tournament to crown the first ever FWA X Champion. It was also the first time FWA has held a Pay-per-view where every match will be competed under a stipulation. Card Under-Card Matches (Aired on FWA.com) *Drew Jolson defeated Jeff Hardy *Thomas Princeton defeated David Weinstock *C.J. Williams defeated Bobby Thunder *The Untouchables (Maxx Hendrix and Josh) defeated Andy Koesterman and Scott Chadwick *Anyanka defeated Lily Song *The Rebel Bad Ass defeated Scottie Fear Main-Card Matches *'FWA X Championship Tournament - Round 1 Matches' **Brian Habana defeated Baphomet in a Crucifix Match. **Lt.Wyoming (w: Saddle Sally) defeated Bullseye Johnson in a Texas Bullrope Match. **James Sync defeated Alexx, Adam Rock in a Weapon Of Choice Match **Ewan Edwards defeated AJ Hart in a Submission Match. **Diamond Jack Severino defeated Kenneth LeBlanc in a Cage Match *'FWA Woman’s Championship Match' - Jenny Ignito © defeated Gabrielle in an Extreme Rules Match to retain the FWA Women's Championship. *'FWA Tag-Team Championship Match' - Shane McLean © defeated Stu 'The Snake' St.Clair and Ashley O' Ryan in an Elimination-Style Handicap Tables Match to retain the FWA Tag Team Championships. *'FWA World Heavyweight Championship Match' - Tony Juvenille defeated Jillian De Silva, Shane McLean, Ashley O'Ryan in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Trial By Fire Match to become FWA World Champion. Category:Federation shows Category:Fantasy Wrestling Alliance